Not Gray, Silver
by Ashtree101
Summary: Wally is left as the sole guardian of Central City - or is he? Written for The Crayola Challenge over on the YJ challenge forum.


**A/N:** Alright, so this is actually a bit shorter than I intended it to originally be, but I thought I liked this ending best. This story is written in response to The Crayola Challenge over on the YJ challenge forum. The color I got was silver and as a result this story was born.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young justice or the characters featured in this story and I am not making a single penny from writing this story.

He couldn't tell you for certain why Jay was here, settled cross-legged on his living room floor. The retired speedster had rambled on about Joan disappearing to somewhere for the night and how he had been left alone In the house. He said he had come here simply for the pleasurable company of his favorite young speedster, but Wally had doubts about how true the story was. Wally was confident that his visit probably had much more to do with a certain overprotective uncle that wanted a watchdog rather than Wally's 'pleasurable company'. However, he couldn't honestly find any physical evidence to prove his theory and Jay was actually rather nice to have around. After all, a few days could easily feel like it had stretched into a millennium when your were a lone speedster in a tiny house barren of any other living creatures.

"Checkmate."

"Again? That's the fourth time tonight! You've got to be cheating!" declared an indignant Wally his body becoming a dizzying blur as the speedster picked up the checkered board seeking out any possible evidence of foul play in a mere instant. The action drew only a loud chuckle from the retired speedster as amusement danced in his eyes. When the boy paused in front of him, seemingly giving up his hunt, Jay extended his arm out to ruffle wild red locks until his arm became a blur.

"Maybe if you would slow down and think a little more, Kid, you might win a few games," Jay offered.

"I don't do 'slow' too well," Wally said, a glint of mischief settling in his emerald gaze.

"I know you don't, Kid. Why do you think we always play chess," Jay joked.

"We could always play Speed Chess."

"Maybe later, Kid, I've got to…" his words faded away as they were replaced by the blare of rapidly approaching sirens that drew the full attention of the little house's two occupants.

"Go?" Wally finished his lips quirking upward in a smirk, "yeah, I think I hear someone calling my name too."

"Sounds like trouble," Jay said as the young speedster disappeared only to return a moment later dressed in Kid Flash's trademark costume.

"Strange, he does seem call me a lot," Wally said, a grin splitting his face as he drew translucent red goggles over his eyes. With a small wave of goodbye, Kid Flash tore off through Central City.

"Kids these days," Jay muttered to himself before donning his old uniform and racing off after Kid Flash leaving a trail of dust slowly drifting to the ground where the man had stood mere seconds ago.

"I thought you were retired," Kid Flash said, skeptically.

"Mostly."

"Right. Thanks for the help and all, but I think I got it." Kid Flash's emerald eyes darted away, a deep crimson coming up to stain his cheeks.

"An extra hand can never hurt, Kid," assured Jay.

"Well, but you're…um…old," Kid Flash squeaked out, "I mean you even have gray hair."

"Old, huh?" Jay chuckled, clearly amused by the boy's discomfort, "Besides it's silver, not gray."

"What?" Wally asked, confused.

"Silver, the hair is silver, not gray." Jay said shaking his head as they neared Central city's bank.

Smoke spiraled lazily skywards from the empty space where the now shattered pieces of the glass entryway once stood. Another robbery. Seemed like recently Central City's quota on crazy supervillains who enjoyed trying to rob Central City Bank had nearly tripled with all the break-ins Flash and Kid Flash had stopped within the month.

This break-in wasn't much different than the last few had been. Another punk kid came out of the smoke filled air carrying bags of cash that he barely kept from dropping. Green bills floated out of the bag caught in the wind's grasp and the boy cursed as he spotted the two heroes standing across the street.

"Hey, Kid, how about you just take it easy and put the money down before someone gets hurt," Jay urged.

"I…I…don't…" the boy spoke, his gaze drifting back towards the bank in question. However, Kid Flash didn't wait for his decision and took the opportunity to speed across the street, knock the unbalanced robber off his feet, take the cash from him, return it to the police, and return to glare at the dazed robber before he could even blink.

"So what's it gonna be? I don't have time for indecision!" Kid Flash, questioned, impatiently.

"Kid, take it down a notch, you're starting to sound like Batman," Jay said, about to dash across the street to join the younger speedster, but before he could move frozen water engulfed Kid Flash up to his neck.

"Hold still, Baby Flash, we don't need you getting in our way," cackled a voice as a familiar figure appeared out of the smoke.

"It's Kid Flash, how hard is that?" The young speedster hissed, already vibrating his molecules fast enough that the liquid was beginning to melt.

"Who cares?" Cold grumbled, ice gun directed at the boy's head.

"I do," Jay offered, ice gun now spinning from one finger while Captain Cold stared at him flabbergasted.

"W-What? Who are you?" Captain Cold demanded.

"Just an old man with gray hair," Jay answered as policemen closed in on the defeated criminals.

"Silver."

**End A/N:** First of all, thanks for reading. I really hope that this story was enjoyable and would love to hear your thoughts, so go ahead and hit that non-red button and review. Second, just in case it wasn't clear, Wally said "Silver.' at the very end. I just felt it was right to leave it there and naming who said the word just seemed to take away from it.


End file.
